leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Blacephalon (Pokémon)
|} Blacephalon (Japanese: ズガドーン Zugadoon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is one of the Ultra Beasts and is known by the code name UB Burst (Japanese: UB: Burst). Biology Blacephalon has a humanoid figure with a slender torso and wide hips. Its legs are white with balls on the front, a pink one on the left leg and a blue one on the right leg. Its feet are shaped as if it is wearing high-heeled boots with pointed tips. The main body is yellow with alternating pink and blue stripes. It has a white ball on its chest and one as a tail. Its right arm is pink and its left arm is blue. Its hands are white and have frills on the wrists. A larger frill is around its neck and in the middle is a hole — the shape of the ripples change slightly depending on Blacephalon's mood. For a head, Blacephalon has a white ball with a multitude of pink and blue dots that can change color to reflect its emotions and are supposedly made of tiny sparks. On both sides of the ball are stars with an alternating pink and blue color pattern — the tapering on the ends of these also changes depending on Blacephalon's mood. In the middle of these stars are yellow spots which may be Blacephalon's eyes. Blacephalon's head is not attached to the body, and can grow or shrink in size when it attacks. Blacephalon is known to trick its targets through the foppish way it walks before blowing its head up without warning in order to steal their vitality.https://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/ultra/en-us/gallery-detail-7.html. This Ultra Beast can freely move its head around easily and regenerate after blowing it up. Blacephalon is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime Major appearances Blacephalon debuted in Twirling with a Bang!. and first encountered it performing during a fireworks show. The next day, they learned that it was an Ultra Beast and set out as the Ultra Guardians to it. However, they also ran into a while trying to find it, and soon, the two Ultra Beasts ended up in a performance showdown, each trying to outperform the other with their moves. Thanks to a distraction from the Ultra Guardians, they were able to distract, weaken, and subsequently capture the two Ultra Beasts at the same time, allowing them to be returned home wherever they come from. It reappeared in a flashback in Securing the Future!. Minor appearances Pokédex entries and type. Blacephalon surprises opponents by , then absorbs their energy.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Blacephalon first appeared in PASM20. It emerged through one of the Ultra Wormholes opened by Guzma at Po Town. and attempted to capture it, but regular Poké Balls didn't work on it, and they were narrowly saved by , who blew Blacephalon away. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data Evolution Sprites Trivia * Blacephalon can learn through level-up but cannot learn it via Move Tutor. Origin Blacephalon may be based on clowns. It also shares similarities with fireworks and dandelions. Its ability to remove its head is similar to the , as well as the of . Name origin Blacephalon may be a combination of ''blast and cephalo-'' (prefix relating to the head). Zugadōn literally means "head goes boom" (頭がドーン ''zu ga dōn). In other languages and or a pun of |fr=Pierroteknik|frmeaning=From (stock pantomime character) and |es=Blacephalon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kopplosio|demeaning=From and Explosion |it=Blacephalon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=두파팡 Dupapang|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=砰頭小丑 / 砰头小丑 Pēngtóuxiǎochǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=砰頭小丑 Pīngtàuhsíucháu|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and }} UB Burst |bordercolor= |zh_yue=ＵＢ：爆炸 |zh_cmn=ＵＢ：爆炸 |fr=UC-Détonation |de=UB Detonation |it=UC Fragor |ko=UB버스트 UB Burst |ru=УЧ Детонация UCH Detonatsiya |es=UE Explosivo }} Related articles External links |} Category:Ultra Beasts de:Kopplosio es:Blacephalon fr:Pierroteknik it:Blacephalon ja:ズガドーン zh:砰头小丑